


Hidden in Plain Sight

by Forever_dreaming753



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_dreaming753/pseuds/Forever_dreaming753
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was watching, and you were so beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden in Plain Sight

He was watching, and you were so beautiful. 

You had always walked alone. It gave you a sense of comfort strolling along watching the world flow past you, like you had no effect on it at all. To the people who passed you, you were just a young woman from Earth. There was nothing really special about you and you liked to keep it that way. You liked being able to pass unseen. It helped you forget. It helped you forget about everything that had happened to you before you came to earth. The people here would hopefully never find out what you really were or what you could to do to them.  
You had been banished from your world. Born far across the galaxy where the souls of today had not yet reached. You had been royalty, your family in power and your life seemingly perfect; until your soul mark appeared. Your kind was born with a soulmate, someone who was made to complete you. A person who would compliment all you were and the only one who could match your power. You were told as a child that soulmates were something that evolved into your species. No other kind of people had them in all the universe, your people were different. You were born with an internal gift that manifested itself when you turned 18 appearing around the same time as your soul mark. This gift would manifest as a “power” of sorts. You mother had been gifted with sight, she could see far beyond the reaches of space. Your father could travel in the blink of an eye, anywhere your mother could see your father could go, that's and what made their match so perfect. He could take her with him. But the power possessed by some of your kind scared them. It was said that the great leaders of the past held power that made them untouchable, it was the job of a soulmate to keep their partner in line, to make sure they never did anything that was considered harmful to your race.   
You had been gifted with the power of the elements. It was a gift that had not been seen in nearly 300 years, and the Elder they called Kilmija had told your parents that you must be kept away from the public until there was someone around who could control you. Kilmija’s gift was that of sight, but unlike your mother he could see the future. He had spent his life using his gifts to bring soulmates together. When you turned 18 your parents summoned him to find your soulmate, as they couldn’t bare keeping you inside, away from all you loved. You were elated to know you would soon be free of the castle and would meet the man who would hold your future. The only person you would ever be able to have children with and the man who would love you into the darkness beyond. Because you were made for each other. You had dreamed of it since you were a child and were dying to see they day you to were united.  
When Kilmija had entered your room to see your mark he had also been delighted. It was a line of shapes that resembled the phases of the moon down your spine. He knew it would not be hard to find. He had been right, it wasn’t hard to find. His gift took him through space to a man on Earth, he had no visible soulmark and Kilmija was appalled to find this man did not carry your mark because he was human. A being like you had never been with a human... the humans did not even know your kind existed. This man could not possibly be your soulmate, he could not posses the power required to keep you from harming others, he could not control you!   
When he emerged from his vision you and parents knew something was wrong, he had a solemn look on his face and his posture had been very rigid. When he told you the news your mother wept. She knew it meant you would be lost to them. No power they possessed could keep you safe. If the people of your world ever to find out that you could not be controlled you would be executed. They were too full of fear to ever let you live, and you could not ever procreate without your soulmate so there would be no use for you. After discussion with Kiljima and your mother, your father decided the news would never break, you would be taken away and would never be allowed to return. Your people would be told you had grown ill and passed, they would never know you weren’t truly gone. In a desperate attempt to help you find happiness your mother convinced your father to take you to Earth. They had the highest hopes you would find your soulmate and be happy, even if it meant they never saw you again, anything was better than having you dead.   
So you left, and here you were, on Earth walking around in a crowded park past you frequented to feel a little less alone. In the Park was also a man, the man who would change your life. A tall broad man with light hair and the bluest eyes you had yet to see. Unknown to you this man had been here everyday for the last week, waiting for you. You had passed him every time. Hoping you were invisible. 

But he was watching, and you were so beautiful.


End file.
